


Say What Now Universe?

by NightmareCerberus



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender Bender, It was more interesting in my head, Just a weird fanfic I thought of, fem!rocket raccoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareCerberus/pseuds/NightmareCerberus
Summary: Peter was the last one left on the battlefield as everyone else dead until he is given a second chance by the universe to save them but is blasted to the past on when he first meets the rest of the guardians and everything is all kinds of screwed up. (Peter Quill/Fem!Rocket)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my first Gotg fanfic.
> 
> Anyway this is a Quill x Fem! Rocket 'cause I haven't seen ONE thing of it ever on either sites (Not on Tumblr, DA or here) but there's a thing for Fem! Starlord x Rocket. Like dammit guys, am I alone here on this? qwq  
> (If you see this on Fanfiction.net, that's me lol)

Chapter One

It was like Peter was struck by lightning as he jolted awake from his dreamless slumber, quickly taking notice that his helmet was gone and that his body was aching everywhere almost like he had been thrown by a strong force, to which he slightly remembered that he was. His legs and back throbbed, his head was ponding as if someone was continuously knocking on his skull and that his left shoulder was most likely dislocated.

He also took note that he was halfway slumped against the crater wall and the ground, painfully groaning as he heaved himself to sit upright, his bones crackled and popped, and to his horror he only found disaster. The heroes he fought beside were all laying lifeless on the ground. All of them were in pools of their own blood as some had their limbs or decapitated heads decorating the grass.

"N...o," he rasped as he began to struggle to stand on his feet. Dark ominous clouds overhead slowly started to form with high winds picking up as he passed by his fallen comrades. Time had seemingly stopped as his heart plummeted to the depths of his stomach when he caught a glimpse of his family.

They appeared dead as the others. Peter chanted to himself that it wasn't true and that they were fine as he stumbled towards them. They were near each other like they were huddled to protect and fend off anyone until their demise.

Peter choked out a sob as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Through his watery eyes, he saw that the green assassin was flat on her back with her Godslayer stuffed into an angle in her right side from under the rib through the left, by the looks of it, it likely pierced through her heart and lung, giving her a death that drowned her in her own blood, he turned his eyes to see that Drax wad lain across her legs on his stomach as bullet holes littered his frame with Mantis upper body near him, and then there was Rocket, laying curled up into a "C" as his entire body was singed to a crisp, his metal implants on his back sizzling and sparking with a pile of ashes in his arms.

"Nooo...," Peter mumbled as he fell to his knees with his hands latching onto his hair. "They're all gone...". He lost his mother as a kid, his real father was a complete asshole and died though he was pretty glad with that, Yondu died saving him and now this. The only thing on his mind was to get back at the titan. To Peter, Thanos was a damn coward.

His loud sobbing had ceased as he wiped his eyes furiously with the back of his scuffed hand. Shaking in the knees standing back up, Peter leaned forward with one hand as he closed their soulless eyes so they cab finally rest peacefully. Inhaling deeply through his nose, "I promise to you. I will, to the end of time, kill that giant purple bastard. You have my word," he said, placing his hand over his heart as he stared down at his family.

He was about to turn on his heel when a thunderous boom shook the earth below his feet causing him to collapse as a white light shown brightly above him. Shielding his eyes as the blinding light beam shot down upon him.

You would think it was beautiful or a sign or some shit but it burned like lava. It was as if his entire body felt like he was set on fire by the Sun itself, while his insides ft as if they were melting into a soup and his skin cooked and peeled away.

He screamed until the pain was too excruciating that it cause him to pass out.

Peter gasped as he shot up from the bed, covered in sweat. Apparently finding out that he was shirtless, only to be wearing a pair of grey shorts. Weird.

He quickly looked around himself. There was no blinding light no bodies of his friends and family, no blood anywhere and there was no more of that burning sensation. He noticed from the corner of his eye that there was a mixtape, one that was an exact replica of his beloved old one, it looked brand new and not broken into a million little pieces as it sat proudly on his counter top near the top of his bed. He thought, no, KNEW that his father had destroyed it a long while ago and had gotten the Zune from Kraglin.

This was getting weirder.

When it all came to his realization that this was his room on the Milano. Maybe the battle was all just a nightmare, a long nightmare that he never truly met his dad. Excitedly, he jumped to his feet and ran to the other rooms. One by one he opened the doors, only to find nothing: none of Gamora's stuff, Rocket's guns and bombs that were carelessly left on the floor, Groot's branches, or Drax's twin blades. He shouted for their names, even calling Rocket a raccoon to see if he could receive a reaction from the little douchebag. Yet tre was nothing.

It was like they were never here. Like everything had done a reset and was back to the way it was when he never met the rest of the Guardians. Maybe the light gave him a second chance to fix his shitty past. He sprinted back towards his room, minding not to stub his toe into his door frame and frantically went through all of his dresser drawers to put something on, finding a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans and slipped them on. Amongst the scuffle, a metallic orb thunked out of some clothes to the floor.

He paused as he saw it slowly roll to his feet, causing him to snarl in disgust. The Infinity Stone, the very thing that he had risked his neck for and what Thanos was after to wipe out life as he knew it. Only way to see his family once again, he picking up the forsaken orb.

"Setting course for Xandar," Peter sighed to himself.

*Xandar*

It was exactly how he remembered it, the man from behind the glass counter as he shoved the orb into his hands, rushing to push him out of his shop at the mention of Ronan.

The door quickly snapped shut from behind him as Peter stared down at hands. Fucking stone.

It was only a matter of time before he meets Gamora.

"What happened?"

Speak of the devil. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see her leaning up against the wall, eating what it looks to be a slice of apple. It was nice that she was no longer on her death bed but felt sadness aching at his heart. This was it, this was where he gets his dumb ass handed to him by the biggest douchebags in the universe.

But this time was going to be dealt different as without answering her, threw a kick in her direction as quickly dodged his incoming foot. He expected it as she slid into a fight stance, least that got her attention as he turned tail and made a mad dash to the center of town with the assassin hot on his heels.

He wasn't fast enough when she dove into his back, sending them both to the slabs of the marble flooring. Rolling to their backs, Gamora flipped onto him, sending a powerful punch to the gut, then the face and reached for her knife that was hooked to her thigh.

"This wasn't part of the plan," she said as she raised the knife above her head, ready to pierce it into his chest when a brown blur knocked into her. He smirked as he sat up, groaning a bit. Good ol' Rocket and his plans on getting him in the burlap bag. Finally getting to see them all together again.

As he rolled to his knees to get up, he heard Rocket screeching to Groot that he bagged the wrong one. Though this wasn't Rocket's normal voice he was used to, this sounded a tad higher and raspy around the edges when shouting and was unique.

He looked up to not what he expected at all. He couldn't believe his ears or most importantly his eyes, he was certain that his brain stopped working. Now he was absolutely sure that the universe hate him and that it was dicking with him at this point when he caught a full image at the Procyon: the same one who he had been fighting by, stealing with, being complete assholes to each other from day one, was female.

This was crazy and even he was more crazy to catch notice of two small breasts on the coon's chest, which in his mind that the scientists that made Rocket in this timeline were plain psycho. He also seem to notice on how the suit was slightly different than the Rocket he knew as it was instead of short pants, they were short to her thighs almost like a gymnastics wear.

He had to admit that the thighs were pretty adorable as the black hems seem to fit snuggly on them. Come to think of it she really did look pretty cute and her-- wait, wait, wait stop right there. No thinking anything beyond that Peter, that's your best friend and he's-- I mean she's WAY too short, and furry (though that never stopped him from going between the sheets with an Askavarian) and has sharp ass teeth that could rip you to shreds. Now's not the time to think with your other head, you damn hound.

Like come on.

It didn't stop him from whispering an, "Oh my fucking god" under his breath. As the raccoon maneuvered around Gamora's shoulders, she signaled Groot over to him until her fingers were mashed between Gamora's teeth. "Ow! Biting?! That's NOT fair!," she yowled before being thrown to the glass billboard below, landing to the ground with a thud.

It was then that Gamora tossed something at him, knocking orb from his hands and rolled off the bridge with her after it. Unlatching his weapon his hip, he wasted no time on jumping down on top of her before she ran towards the Infinity Stone. This must've conked her out since his steal toed boot got heron the side of the head, sending her an apologetic look as he grabbed the stone.

He then found himself being stuffed into a burlap sack. He forgot about Groot.

"Stop smiling ya d'ast idiot, you're supposed to be a professional," he heard Rocket say to the Flora Colossus.

Firing his weapon, he heard a screech and was dropped to the ground. He managed to slip out fron the sack and barreled down the walkway of bystanders that had being eyeing them as fast as his legs could carry him.

Rocket smirked as she grabbed the big ass gun that was hooked to her back, the gun clanked into firing position as she took aim, "I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt."

He was almost home free until she pulled the trigger. Oh yeah, he forgot about this part as he fell to the ground face first, twitching as the megavolts ran its course through out his body.

Next stop, the Kyln.  
_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at making fighting scenes if it were to save my life. Hope this is good for what it is. 
> 
> And I am so BAD at explaining details on things like with Rocket here, I am so sorry lmao. Also thinking that this Rocket or Rockette (whatever you guys wanna go with) would have a mix between a young Wanda Jackson and around Lily Vobbegut OR Janeane Garofalo. I dunno, up to you but this what I kinda hear or just one of them lol


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this... whatever this is. lol
> 
> Probably might add time skips in later chapters and MAYBE add stuff from the show or something. Haven't really decided yet.
> 
> (Anyways I would like to note that this was all typed out from my FF account docs which I also have posted to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also IS it called cybernetics (the implants) that's in Rocket's back?? I dunno I'm not really good at these things lol

Peter carefully listened as Rocket bragged on about her escaping twenty two prisons and that she'd be out of this one, resisting the urge to be a douchebag and call her a raccoon, even though she is one, while they were lead in cuffs to the showers.

It still ticked him off when the man behind the table placed the headphones over his head, playing "Hooked On A Feeling" on his Walkman. Yeah he rushed in after the guy to pry it from his hands and off his head.

And yeah he did get tased to the floor once again as before. It was stupid of him to repeat but that was HIS walkman dammit.

The showering was horrible as he remembered it as he walked over to the bench that had a pile of yellow prison clothes set out for him, as the others were turned away from one another. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rocket sauntered over to her set of clothing, her dark fur damp with her back turned towards him as she began to roll up her pants.

The implants and the swelling around them were a sight that still made him feel tons of guilt and anger wash over him. Oh how he wished he could have been to save Rocket from those sick bastards and shoved metal rods up their asses, see how they felt about that.

He chuckled spite himself at the idea, catching the attention of the Procyon. "The flark ya laughing about over there, ya d'ast idjit?," she scowled, hurriedly placed her shirt as she flexed her claws in warning. Peter gulped, shit she thinks he's laughing at her. 

"Oh uh, I wasn't laughing at you, I swear."

If looks could kill, he'd probably been dead ten times and over with how Rocket glared holes into him. She scoffed as she, Gamora and Groot were lead out before him. To which he was shoved to follow.

Great now on to the cafeteria full of prison assholes.

As they entered, an uproar in rage filled the tense air as they were all after Gamora, ready to tear her limb from limb to get a threat out to her boss killed their families. It still scared the shit out of him.

And then that was when that giant blue bastard, who wore a shit eating grin as he stalked forward from his clique of buddies to them. The blue guy peered down at Peter. "Finally some fresh meat," he rumbled. Damn his breath stuck to hell and back.

He silently cheered on the inside as Groot rushed in and lifted the man by the insides of his nostrils with one strong wooden arm, making the prisoner's legs hover off the floor a few feet. It was gross, looked very painful but the guy totally deserved it and it was awesome.

"Lets make something clear! This one here is our booty!," the Procyon shouted to the many prisoners, who cowered away at the sight of their fellow inmate as she thumped her chest over where her heart was, "You want to get to him, you'll have to go through us. Or more accurately, we go through you!"

As he heard his friend making herself clear, Groot dropped the sobbing man to the floor with a thud, as he began to cradle his face in his hands.

Peter sniggered down at him as he stepped over the sobbing mess of the once tough guy. "Yeah I'm with them!"

It didn't take long for their trek to his cell, with what all the inmates being in bunches talking amongst themselves but Rocket and Groot forced them to disperse by shoving through them, the raccoon gave warning glances to go ahead and mess with them.

Upon walking into their cell at last, Rocket dropped her sack at the door and went over, her arms wide as she plopped down backwards onto the rickety bed, wincing from the impact on her implants. These flarking beds.

"I am Groot?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's these kinds of beds that're are krutackin' shit," Rocket grinned up at them, black lips lolling up showcasing her sharp teeth.

She caught Peter staring and chuckled, sending him a wink, "Take a picture, it lasts longer baby boo."

This all was gonna be hell for him...


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out that this little box: the chapter notes were for my comments LMAO 
> 
> Oh well~

Chapter Three

When Peter awoke, he found to be laying on the small bed on his back. He groaned as he looked around, seeing that a ton of inmates in the spacious cell was fast asleep, piling up on one other, snoring loudly on the floor by the one and only bed. He noticed how many of them had bloodied claw marks running up their backs and angled on their faces with branches wrapped around their person. He plopped his head back down, staring at the ceiling.

This was around the time that those goons and Drax would make their move to try and try to kill Gamora when everyone was out cold.

He needed to get to her first before Drax did but as he went to move, he felt weight across his torso. He silently hoped that it wasn't a loony biscuit.

Peering down at his waist, he saw that it was Rocket, snoring and drooling lightly as her right arm was draped around him, which really didn't make it any better. 'Who knew Rocket could be a cuddler?' Peter thought to himself as he gently tried to move her off of him without jostling her awake by carefully leaning up to wrap his arms around her middle, slowly but surely dragging her up to lay her on the bed in his place.

Once he had her up to his chest, her right paw shot up and gripped around at his throat, not too tight to block his airways but tight enough to keep him in place with her sharp claws just a shy away from piercing into his flesh.

Rocket groggily looked up at him through tired eyes, her left cheek fur was flattened down. It was pretty funny scene to him.

She stretched, shoulders popping, as she gave out a yawn. Peter inwardly grimaced at the thought on how felt sorry for any poor bastard who ever gets bit by those sharp teeth. "The flark you think yer goin?," she mumbled tiredly to him, with her snout nearly touching his nose.

"Uh... to piss?"

That was the best he could come up with at that given moment, this was Rocket he was facing against, who knew what she would do. "Tch go on and get," she tsked as she brought her foot up to his chest and kicked him off the bed making him land on his ass, lowly chuckling as she snuggled up to the middle of the bed. It was all to herself now, so good riddance to him.

He groaned as he got to his feet.

-In the showering quarters-

Maybe he snuck in here too early to save the day. There was no Gamora, no idiots trying to kill her, and certainly no Drax who also wanted to kill her.

It took a little while before he started to hear voices and yelling and the multiple sound of shoes echoing through the halls as it came closer. A moment later, the three brutes came in as they dragged a struggling Gamora by her arms with a knife pressed up to her throat and tossed her to his feet.

"You come to kill her too?," one asked, quickly cracking his knuckles in his other hand, ready to punch someone's lights out.

Peter shook his head.

"Nah man, just here to stop you from hurting my friend."

This earned him a roar of laughter from the two. "Pfffhaha your friend. Your friend? Scum like her doesn't make friends."

"But you did?," Peter smugly said with shrug. It was pretty stupid move of him as a fist came in and socked him in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. He held his bruised jaw in his hand, seeing two men ganging up on him as Gamora was thrown up to the wall by the other man, gripping the knife to jugular.

Taking his eyes away from the assassin to the two men stalking towards him, he smirked as he steadied himself and threw his own punch into the closest guy's gut and a swift kick to the other's pelvis, causing them to double up on themselves, groaning in pain. Don't mess with the Star Lord dweebs.

The last one flinched away, letting his captive go, as he seen what had appeared behind Peter, who looked at him weirdly as he backed away.

Peter let a sigh slip through his nostrils as he peered over his shoulder to find Drax, his old buddy.

The shirtless, muscled man stood in the door frame with eyes full of vengeance as he stared down at Gamora, who in turn straightened up her posture.

"Do you remember me?"

It was a matter of life and death as Drax rushed in for the kill and well maybe his friends from his time were right, Peter IS a krutackin' idiot as he jumped in front of Gamora, quickly shoving her aside to the floor as Drax's large hand wrapped around his neck and slammed him against the wall.

Peter began to struggle due to the lack of air as he thrashed his legs, feet kicking into Drax's shins as his hands flew up to try to pry the other man's calloused one off from around his throat.

The hand quickly loosened up and was retracted as if on fire, letting Peter to take large gulps of much deserved air.

"I am sorry."

"H-hey look. L-listen buddy, if there were three things I could kill at this moment, it would be Thanos, Ronan and then Thanos again but leave the green lady alone, kay?," Peter tried to reason with the warrior, rubbing his sore neck. That's gonna leave a mark.

Drax scowled.

This was gonna take forever Peter just knew it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm gonna be using both "paw" and "hand" for Rocket and I'll probably be adding more stuff to this when I feel like it cuz I don't really think it was any good. 
> 
> I'm so sorry qwq

Chapter Four

Peter grimaced as he picked up his trays from the readied racks and strolled down the stairs as the contents sloshed lazily within the cylinders. It looked very disgusting, now that he fully noticed, that it was more criminal than the actual criminals themselves.

Almost like something had died in a garabage can, halfway eaten, the rest thrown back up and then ground up to be served as "food". The only thing that looked somewhat edible was whatever the red jelly-like is, smelled almost familiar to Earth's strawberries.

Kinda.

"If we're gonna get outta here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower. And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things."

Plan time.

Rocket brought their attention up to the guards on the catwalk, "The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outd, I need one."

Gamora gave the raccoon a curt nod, "Leave it to me"

"I'm gonna need THAT dude there's prosthetic leg," she pointedly stared at the man with a prosthetic leg walking passed them, trying her best to mask the laugh that almost slipped, to which made Peter grin as they followed her towards a lone table with their trays in hand. Strange how he never once caught onto that before and acted like a total idiot and fell for it. What a little brat.

"No no you don't," Peter said, as he sat down on the chair. Next to him, Rocket narrowed her eyes, "No really I need it. It's- it's REALLY important to me."

The raccoon cleared her throat then jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to the wall behind her. "And finally on the wall back there, is a black panel, blinky yellow light, ya see?"

In the distance, there Groot stood, staring up at the panel with Drax a few feet beside him, looking back at the three and back at Groot.

"There's a guarnex battery behind it, purpleish box, green wires. To get to that watchtower, I definitely need it"

Peter then sooner caught the sight that Groot had started to extend himself to reach for the box. "Uh Rocket."

This caused the raccoon to puff out and snapped, "I need those guarnex batteries so QUIIET down ya idjit and listening to the damn plan!"

Probably the most stupidest thing he has ever done, most likely he wrote his own death wish as he reached over and turned her head, much to her dismay, to witness Groot ripping the the panel off its hinges, flinging the panel down onto a random prisoner, smack dab on the head with a clunk, and torn the battery from the wires causing the alarms to blare off.

The procyon facepalmed.

"OR we can get it first and then improvise!," She growled, bolting from her seat to climb up the Flora Colossus to sit on his shoulder while dodging incoming photon bullets that whizzed passed her head. Peter and Gamora headed up to catwalk where the giards aimed and fired their guns at the Raccoon-Colossus duo.

Peter whistled, getting the guards attention as Gamora landed her foot into the nearest guard's face, landing him into the wall behind him.

The seocond guard lifted his gun at Gamora when a fist connected with his jaw, brealing out of place. "Sorry pal, can't let ya do that," Peter said down at the now unconsious guard.

With force, Drax flung his tray at the unsuspecting armed guard's head, making him to drop his weapon onto the floor. A second guard had entered and began rushing at him from the side, latching himself to the muscled man with his arm wrapped around his neck.

Drax reached behind himself and snatched the guard by the back of his armour and power slammed him to the floor, knocking the wind out of him as a heavy foot came down into his stomach.

Reaching down and grabbing the gun, Drax then tossed it to the hands of the raccoon.

She grinned maniacally as she handled the weapon. "Oooh yeaah," she breathlessly said before giving out a battle cry and pulled the trigger, sending a shower of photon bullets at the flying contraptions heading in her direction as Groot was taking many of them out with arms as whips with a battle cry of his very own.

Peter struggled to breathe properly as he clasped his hands around the ends of the guard's fingers, trying to lossen them to free his nearly crushed windpipe until Gamora came down and latched onto the man's head from behind, then slamming her knee onto the small of his back causing him to yelp and letting go of Peter's throat.

He could finally breathe again which was a huge relief.

With the guard powerless now, Gamora gripped the arm as she unclicked the band from the man's wrist with her other hand. "Rocket, I have the security band!," she shouted down to the procyon below.

Rocket cursed and angrily tossing the useless gun across the room, nodded up to them. Patting Groot's head, "GET UP TO THE TOWER!"

With that, Groot wrapped his tendrils around Drax's waist, who was still beating down on the downed guards, and lifted him up onto the bridge where Gamora and Peter met up. Rocket quickly jumped down from her friend's shoulder as he heaved himself down on the walkway. The assissin didn't need to be told as she placed the band in the raccoon's awaited paw.

Flipping the band to the scanner, the doors swished open as they all rushed to pile inside. The raccoon jumped to the controls and started to crazily mash down buttons and cranking levers. "So my leg? What the flark happened to it?," she asked casually as she tore through the wires and snapping them back together.

"Didn't get it 'cause it was all a joke."

The raccoon stopped for a brief moment to look up at him and grinned, "Smart man."

Peter's heart fluttered as his cheeks tinged with a light blush. Where'd that come from?

With a few more clicks here and there, the banging on the doors from the other side raised the anxiety in the room as the raccoon took her slow time but she merely chuckled at them as they began to nervously telling her to hurry it up.

Suddenly the tower thrummed to life, as the raccoon quickly pressed a lit button on the panel, setting off the anti-gravity field. Least the banging stopped.

"Hold on tight!," Rocket shouted over her shoulder, as her paw wrapped onto a nearby handle and snapped it down.

The tower then jolted forward with surprising speed, the kick of it planted them at the closed door as it crashed through the metal walls ahead of them.

After a few crashed, the tower finally lost its given momentum, it began to slow down tremendously and kissed the flooring below it, causing sparks and fire to fly haphazardly with the shreeching of metals groaning loudly as it was torn through.

The brunt of the impact had knocked them all down on the watchtower's floor with a unison of thuds, landing on top of one another.

The raccoon was incredibly lucky that she hadn't been caught under them as she quickly gotten to her feet and she crawled her way up to the broken glass.

"Hurry! That should buy us some time before they regroup!," Rocket shouted to them as she struggled out of the broken window and scampered off into the hold up area where their stuff were located at.

Peter groaned as Drax finally lifted himself off the human's back. He looked down at him from where he stood. "My apologies to you Peter Quill," he said as he bent down and heaved the smaller man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Am... I dead?"

As she stood to her feet, Gamora swatted the helping hand of Groot, who crooned hurtfully. "Not yet anyway."

Ah well that's reassuring.

"Why the flark did they fold your clothes neatly while they just piled mine?!"


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Sorry if it seems or is rather rushed...
> 
> I'll try to edit and add more some other time qwq

Rummaging through the metal chest container that held his items like a madman, it wasn't there. His keepsake wasn't there. He was about to lose his mind when suddenly his memory quickly came to greet him faster than Yondu's yaka arrow making swiss cheese out of those who stood in his way, the man mentally facepalmed at himself.

His Walkman was still held captive with that blue guard. "Hey Rocket! Can I trust you to fly the Milano?," Peter shouted over his shoulder as he slipped on his red Ravanger jacket on, stuffing the orb into the inner pocket without being noticed.

The said raccoon perked up from taking off the yellow prison garb in favor for her orange jumpsuit, her ear flicked. "The flarg you take me for? 'Course I can fly your stupid ship," Rocket spat as she finished snapping the final buckle into place on her right shoulder and crawled up Groot, the sound of her claws against the wood clicked.

"Follow me," Peter said to them before dashing out of the doors with the others behind him.

They had ran into a few guards here and there before finally running through the docking port. Call him a dork but Peter grinned in spite himself as the Milano came into view, the ship stood there, tall and proud.

He skidded to a stop on the Milano's flank, his heels snapping down onto the metal flooring to stead himself as he quickly punched in the code to open the hatch to the ship. Peter moved aside, letting everyone pile inside first before closing it back up.

Once inside the hull, Rocket hopped off of Groot's shoulder and, on all fours, scampered up into the cockpit, hopping into the passenger pilot seat. She smirked as she ran a claw over the fine leather on the armrest, leaving a trail of white on the now disturbed cover.

"Nice digs ya got on these here seats. Too bad the rest of the ship is shit."

It was great to hear Rocket's snide remarks instead of hearing the horrid sound of sizzling ringing in his mind. His heart pinged with sadness and guilt once more at the thought.

Clicking on the earpiece behind his ear, his helmet formed over his face. "Shut up and fly my ship right or no flying the ship for you."

Gamora sat down in her seat behind Rocket with her arms protectively wrapped around the bag that she held to her chest of what she thought to have the orb within it. Jokes on her.

The assassin caught the glare from the tattooed man across from her, his face twisted with disgust and anger, but she promptly ignored it.

"Oi where the flark you goin'?!," Rocket shouted over the comm as Peter made a run through the doors they had came through.

"Going to go get my Walkman!"

He flinched as he heard his beloved ship firing a rain of shots and blasted through the bay doors causing the alarms to blare. The man readied his blasters in his hands, preparing for the reinforcements as he continued his way.

A few moments have ticked on, Rocket started to fidget with the controls, her grip tightened on the handles with her claw clicking away against it impatiently as they hovered near the Kyln, waiting for any signs of a nimrod named Peter Quill. "Where IS he at? I ain't gonna sit here and wait for some humie with a death wish," she snarled through gritted teeth, turning to look over at Gamora, "You got the orb?."

Gamora nodded to raccoon, "Yes" as she started to rummage through the contents of the bag in her lap. Only to find an empty candy bar wrapper, she jerked the bag to open widely for a closer inspection but there was no orb.

The assassin scowled as she tossed the wrapper aside, fluttering to the floor, hearing the Procyonid scoff from her seat.

Meanwhile, Peter gracefully skipped through the hall to his final destination as he seen four incoming guards emerging from their stations. Without missing a beat once they had gotten close enough, Peter began to throw punches and high kicks at them, he cringed at the sound of jaws cracking under his boot.

When that wasn't enough to bring them down, he fired his blasters at their chests, sending waves of electric shock coursing through their bodies to thudding heaps onto the floor as he made his way towards the storage area a few ways ahead.

The closer he got, he saw that the blue bastard was nodding his head to the rhythm of Pina Colada with the volume all the way on high, completely unaware of what happened to his comrades a few moments ago. Of course, he waited for his presence to be known as he loomed over the guard before slamming down on his head with the butt of his blaster.

Peter chuckled down at the unconscious man as he fell off of his chair to the floor below as he danced with glee at retrieving his precious Walkman, "That's whatcha get, ya blue bastard."

Reunion was cut off as he turned on his heel, clipping his Walkman to the hem of his pants and fired up his boosters, hurriedly getting the hell out of dodge as fast as he possibly could to catch up to the Milano before he gets stranded and to avoid any more casualties. 

_______

"How's he going to get to us?!," Rocket exclaimed in frustration, fists full of her fur. Gamora shook her head, "He wouldn't elaborate."

Rocket scoffed. "NOW can we leave him?!" Rocket hissed, her impatience already hitting the roof as she looked to the green assassin.

"No," Gamora responded with a snarl. 'That idiot better not have gotten himself killed' reeled into her busy mind.

Drax straighted up his back in his seat, "Look, here comes Quill." The other two shifted to see out of the window and saw Peter zooming in towards them. Rocket whooped, though not that she cared but as a relief that they can finally be out of here while Groot was being....well Groot.

The hatch door snapped open, Peter climbed up. Drax grabbed one of his arms while Gamora grabbed the other and helped heaved him inside the deck. Clicking his helmet off, Peter started to pat himself down and setting out the wrinkles in his red jacket.

"You had went back to retrieve something. What was it?," Drax asked, looking to find what Peter had went for but saw nothing.

"I got it, don't worry too much about it." Peter began to walk towards the table.

"You're an imbecile."

"I know," Peter replied as he passed by Rocket tinkering on the floor, catching her humming slightly to herself. Placing the orb down onto the table, he looked over his shoulder at the raccoon. "Oi Rocket, no building bombs, ya hear?"

Which earned him a snicker and a flick of a middle finger his way. He grinned slightly before leaning across the table, pointing at the Infinity Stone."Alright kids, we need to go to Knowhere and visit a good friend of mine to help with whatever this thing is." He knew exactly what it was since it almost had him killed, it was just his pals didn't have a clue of what it was but for them, they weren't nearly as lucky......

Gamora frowned as Rocket perked up from her spot on the floor to sit on the bench behind Drax, who appeared to be perplexed.

"I am in no way a child of what you speak. I am a man."

Peter rolled his eyes.

________________

The Dark Aster loomed eerily, prisoners and guards howled in pain as the men clad in dark clothing slammed the butt of their weapons in their sides and backs. 

Ronan stared down at them from the bridge witj a sneer while Nebula stood next to him as she held her sword to the bleeding guard's throat.

"Ronan, there's no sign of the orb. Gamora must have taken it," the cyborg spoke to the man beside her, the guard started to struggle in her grip.

"Let none live."

Nebula gave a curt nod and began to order below. Wails turned into gurgles as the many fell to floor, blood splattering everywhere.

Ronan narrowed his eyes.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is longer for you all qwq

Welcome to Knowhere, the severed head of an ancient celestial being. Many mined through the being's brain tissue, facial muscle, bone and spinal fluids to gather the useful materials to sell on the market.

It sent a chilling ripple down Peter's spine. The place still gave him the creeps. I mean it was a giant dead head in space and people lived in it.

"What is that?," Drax asked as he leaned forward in his seat, staring at the giant head.

"It's called Knowhere. A severed head-"

"Of a celestial being. People mine through the head to sell, yeah heard of this before," Peter muttered, folding his arms. Standing to his side, Gamora flicked her eyes over at him, her face riddled in confusion. He noticed but shrugged a shoulder as they watched out the glass at the head that came closer into view.

Carefully, Rocket piloted the Milano inside the opening of Knowhere and glided above the housings below. The multi colored lights shined brightly like a city on Earth, the inhabitants were busy bodies as they lined up in their tents, ready to sell their goodies to customers with the chitter chatter amongst the people came with either laughter of sometjing stupid or angry remarks of someone not being able to pay.

The sound of worker robots drilling through the caverns echoed as the Milano began its descent down on an empty patch.

Peter opened the hatch door and stepped out, he saw beyond him that there were children pick-pocketing strangers and people gambling on the walkways.

He was forcefully shoved away by Gamora, who walked a few ways ahead of him. Douchebag.

Not after he heard Rocket chuckling as she made her way passed him with Drax and Groot trailing behind her.

Peter sighed.

They walked through the crowds until they came into view of a building. Little kids started to come up to them.

"Everyone keep an eye on your wallets."

A boy that looked about the age of ten had pulled at Rocket's, earning jaws to snap at him. He yelped and ran off with his sister or friend. Drax kneeled down and smiled from ear to ear as three children came up to him, poking at his muscled arms and staring in awe at his tattoos.

Gamora frowned at one little boy who eyed up at her but she waved slightly.

A little girl ran passed them up to Groot with a big smile on her face. Groot leaned down and grew a flower then handed it to her.

Peter shooed them off.

"Your buyer's in there?," Rocket quipped as she dodged incoming people who didn't know how to watch their feet.

"We are to wait for a representative," Gamora spoke. They saw that a drunk man tumbled out of the door by the bouncer.

"Disgraceful. What do we do the mean time?," Drax asked, unimpressed as he look around.

The bar wasn't too far as they entered inside. Rocket stared on with a toothy grin as she saw people cheering on at the race table to which Drax and Groot walked up to watch. Jumping up onto the bar stool, she began to shout for a waiter.

Next to her, Peter sat down. He looked over his shoulders to find Gamora but saw her watching Drax gamble. Probably to compete.

A few minutes ticked by, Rocket had ordered her fifth drink. It was blue and almost glittery-like. She drunkly cheered from the bar at the gambling table and had almost fell out of her chair if it weren't for Peter.

She snorted through her sharp teeth.

She was about to bring her drink up to her lips when Peter placed a hand above it, keeping her from drinking that sweet alcohol. Rocket narrowed her eyes up at him.

"S'what's yer probl'm anyway, humie?," She slurred.

"Rocket, you're gonna make yourself sick," he said to her. Rocket scoffed, jerking her drink from under Peter's hand, gulping the drink till it was empty.

Her stomach lurched causing her to bite her tongue. Stupid humie knows nothing. Her thoughts were interrupted by his hand covering over hers, she snarled.

"Come on," Peter jerked his head to the door leading out to the balcony. Maybe some fresh air would help her out as she slid off her chair, him taking the lead.

He dragged the drunk raccoon out of the bar, leaving Gamora, Drax and Groot behind. The raccoon sniffed the air, it started to calm her down a bit away from the stench of drunk dumbasses. Her eyes trained onto the trance of colors of space, which brought a small smile on her face. It was beautiful.

He was probably an idiot if he told Rocket at a time like this. She was drunk after all but the.nagging feeling told him to. Though he should tell Gamora first but she probably wouldn't want to hear it.

Peter sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, this was Rocket he was about to spill the beans to. Get her while she's drunk was obviously his genius plan, it was stupid. She'd probably kick his ass for taking her away from drinking and would rather kill shit than listen to some sob story.

Here goes nothing.

"Rocket, I have something to tell you," he started, the raccoon craned her up to stare at him with her red-brown eyes, his own casts down at his feet as he leaned forward against the railing. "Look, call me crazy but I'm not from this universe. In my timeline, we were all family once ever since the day we met, we did awesome shit." He stopped to see that Rocket's face was unreadable as he spoke.

There was nothing but blank.

Fist to his mouth, he cleared his throat and continued onwards. "And you, believe it or not, were a male."

He would've laughed at how the Procyon's eyebrows ot up though her eyes stayed the same, lidded and boring into his soul. Of course he looked away.

"It was quite the months we spent together, all of us, until shit got fucky when Thanos declared war. Everyone from Earth- I mean Terra, joined the battle to help but they all ended up killed, including you guys. I was the only one left and then out of nowhere, some kind of godly ligh sent me here and we all met over again."

Here goes nothing.

"It was was then that my heart felt it was whole again at the sight of you all once again back om Xandar, like I could start all over again. Then somehow I...started to have feelings for you. I know it's weird for you, I'm sorry," he finished, looking back up at her. The silence between them made his stomach churn painfully as uneasiness settled in.

Then Rocket's paw slowly lifted to her cheek, then to scratching at her snout with a claw. She snorted in amusement.

"...So let me get this straight cos alls I hear is krutackin' bullshit," she began. "You come from an alternate universe that everyone died in a battle with Thanos, including these idiots and myself. Then some "godly" light comes in, sends you here and now you're stuck with some kind of crush for me because I'm now female?," Rocket stated. She snarled. Damn buzz gone and she's dealing with a crazy humie?

"Wha- no, Rocket, that's not-"

"The flark it ain't! Listen here, just stay away from me, ya flarkin' maniac."

As she began to walk back inside the bar, Peter reached out and gently put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to fully face him once again. A deep growl bubbled in her throat, Rocket was about to maul his face off when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. The feeling of panic and anger swirled in her gut and was about to bite when he began to speak in her ear. She didn't know why she would, the guy was a nut job but she did it anyway.

Maybe she felt some sort of pity or she was just stupid.

"I had always loved you. It's just you were always so distant, you only opened up and let some of your guard down to Groot I thought that maybe I could use this second chance to tell you how I felt," he said in but a whisper, tears splattering down his cheeks. His hot breath wafting on her shoulder, causing the fur on her neck to fluff out.

What has she gotten herself into...

Flarkin' crazies


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Long time no see :D
> 
> I've been one busy person as of late, with commissions and recently about five days ago, I had found two abandoned kittens, we haven't seen the mother in a while, and me and my sister have been taking care of them. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm back! :D
> 
> (Also feel free to let me know if I spell any names wrong qwq)

Gamora scoffed at the tattooed man beside her- Drax, as he cheered loudly, sloshing his drink around, as the little creature had won. She saw the way the tree man had doubled back in fright as she stood from her seat. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the representative coming through the revolving doors, "The lady Gamora, I have come to fetch you and your party for my master." 

The assassin gave a curt nod and began searching for Peter and Rocket but they were nowhere in sight. As she shoved past a bunch of drunken men who were hogged at the gambling table, she caught a glimpse of two silhouettes through the darkened glass window on the balcony. Nearing further, she instantly took notice on how Peter was hunched over the raccoon, who was enveloped in his arms and appeared to been frozen. Not moving a muscle. 

Her green hand hovered over the handle of her Godslayer but quickly thought against it as she opened the door, startling them both. 

"Rocket. Quill. The representative has arrived to retrieve us," she informed as she strode forward but not too close, as if to avoid a scene that could be bound to happen of claws and a blaster to the face on both her and the stupid terran but with her having to kill the raccoonoid. 

In the depths of the Procyon's mind, it was sort of like a switch that made her come back to her senses by slamming both of her paws onto the flat of Peter's broad chest and with all of her might had shoved him away from her being before backing up. Her brownish red eyes darted to and fro- to Gamora then at Peter, fear was replaced by anger. 

The raccoon snarled in warning at them and in hurried steps, she quickly slunked back inside of the bar to meet up with Groot all the while grumbling under her breath. 

Peter sighed through his nose as he combed his sandy blonde hair back with a calloused hand. That couldn't have gone any better. Most likely than not he blew it with the raccoon, he should have let go of her when Gamora shown up after she scared the daylights out of them......man he was such a dumbass. 

From a couple feet near him, Gamora's eyes bore into him, cold and unimpressed before she turned on her heel to meet up with the three inside. She peered over her shoulder, "Come." 

Dread began to pool deep within his gut as he closely followed behind the assassin. Rocket was perched on top of Groot's shoulder as Drax stood next the tree man with his arms crossed as they neared, causing the pink woman to beam upon the sight of her last two escorts as she turned around and lead the group to her employer.  
.  
.  
.  
Rare species of animals and hell, even people of different planets were locked miserably in stained glass habitats that were either too small, too large or too medium sized for their heights and width of their bodies. The pink woman kept looking over her shoulder as she boasted about this place was the largest collection to ever been housed.

Passing one habitat closest to them, Rocket took it upon herself to sneer and growl lowly at the lone space dog- a golden retriever, who responded in the same manner right back at her. 

The woman stopped in her tracks as she turned to face them with a smile, "I present to you Tantavier Tivan, the Collector." 

Standing from behind his desk, the platinum blonde man took his sunglasses off from his eyes with his left hand before striding towards them, wearing a ridiculously large shoulder fur jacket which cause Rocket to narrow her eyes at him with ears flattened. 

This man still gave Peter the feeling to shoot him in the face, his hand on his blaster, as the man approached Gamora and planted a kiss on top of her hand in greeting. 

"It's far past formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed."

The Collector ignored her as his eyes wondered up at the tall being that was Groot, "What is that...thing there?." 

"I am Groot." 

Walking passed, Gamora, he strode up towards the tree man and began sizing him up and asked questions too light for Peter to correctly hear.

"I am Groot," Groot said as response to him. The raccoon bared her teeth at them both from her spot leaning on the table. 

"Why? So he could turn you into a frickin chair?," she sneered. 

Without even bothering to look down at the raccoon, he looked at Peter who know quite well what he was going to ask. Peter made signals at him to cut off what he was planning on saying but it fell on deaf ears. "Don't say it-"

"That your pet?."  
Smug fucking bastard

But before Rocket could wrench her blaster from her back, Gamora stepped in between them as the Collector smirked down at the raccoon. 

"Well enough with all of this excitement, let us see what you had brought, shall we?"

None of them knew it but once they were busy not paying one ounce of attention, Drax had snuck out of the building and farther into the streets. He passed by a group prostitutes he politely shied his head away from before stopping midway, behind him sparks flew off the sides of walls as drones fixed and replaced needed and unwanted metals but what caught his eyes was a satellite radio station. 

The man at the computers muttered in annoyance at the cases before Drax's arm wrapped around his neck, blade against his throat as the tattooed man leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "You shall send a message for me."  
.  
.  
.  
"Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence and the remnant of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots- Infinity Stones." 

The mechanism whirred as it twisted the orb's metallic layers after layer, unlocking millions upon millions of locks as the lights inside of it bled through. 

Once again, dread over came Peter as he stared at the orb on the table before him as Groot played with the holoscreens beside him. 

He vaguely caught Rocket rolling her eyes at the man rambling on. He needn't had to see the playback as the Collector lead the others to watch, he knew how powerful the stone was. He knew first hand. They all did. 

Tivan started to shiver in silent delight as he looked back down to the orb. The unlocking of the last webs of metal was finished, thus revealed the stone. "Beautiful. Beyond compare." 

Below him, Rocket mocked his delight. "We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid."

"How would you like to get paid?" 

Rocket pulled at her fur on her head in frustration. "What do you think, fancy man? Units!." 

The pink woman slowly approached the table with the stone hovering in place between the halves of metal once everyone was walking back with the Collector to his desk. 

The Collector looked up in time to catch her edging towards the stone. "Carina. Stand back." 

The pink woman- Carina angrily glared at him. "I will NO longer be your slave!" before snatching onto the stone. In an instant, sparks and explosions of purple erupted as her veins started to pop and bulge as the stone infected her with its power, melting and burning away at her flesh inside and out. 

Everyone had ducked to safety and took cover as everything started to explode, releasing the captured and killing some. 

Finally it was too much and everything collapsed in itself like a neutron star. 

Once the coast was clear, both Gamora and Peter got out from behind their cover and retrieved the stone, leaving Tivan in heap on the floor. 

Outside, Gamora frustratedly grumbled as she held out the orb in front of her face. 

"What do you still have it for?!," Rocket asked as she came up to them, staring fearfully at it. 

"We have to bring it to the Nova Corps. There's a chance that they can contain it." 

"Well why don't we ask know-it-all here on what to do with it!," Rocket yelled as she pointed over at Peter. 

Gamora quirked an eyebrow at the man beside her. "What is she talking about?" 

Peter shook his head at the raccoonoid who leered up at him but before she could say anything else, a fleet of Kree ships hovered above them as Drax stood there with his blades fanned out to his sides. 

"I shall meet my foe and destroy him!"

Ah shit, Peter forgot about this. He should kick himself square in the teeth. 

"You know how fucked we are now?!," Peter shouted. Just then, the Ravagers shown up as well. Yondu started to shout out at him from behind the onlookers. 

"Quill! Don't you move, boy!" 

And Yondu's here. Yay. From aside, Gamora caught the sight of worker drones docked on their landing pads before she signaled the others to follow her lead towards them. 

Throwing out the workers, everyone got into their designated drone. Rocket hopped into hers but Groot tried to follow. 

"I told you, you can't fit. Now wait here. I'll be back for you," she said to the Flora Colossus before disappearing inside with the door snapping close. 

Nebula eyed the sky as the three drones flew passed. "It's Gamora. She's escaping with the orb," She told Ronan and began to bark orders at her crew to chase after them.  
.  
.  
.  
"Okay plan time, Gamora you go on furthe ahead, we'll be right behind you, to protect you until you get to the Milano!," he said over the com. 

"Right" 

"Rocket, these things are very indestructible. I want you to do some damage by ramming into any incoming Kree ship." 

"Sounds horrible, I'm in," Rocket grinned as she saw from the corner of her eye at a nearing Kree ship, slamming into the flank of the enemy ship which knocked into the other beside it. 

The raccoon laughed hysterically as she played chicken with another.  
.  
.  
.  
Blasters flew past Gamora's drone, some hit the top and end. 

"Quill! I can't get out of this fix, I need to get out!," she shouted, piloting the drone up into the vast open of space, dodging incoming blasts from behind her. 

"These things weren't made go out there!" 

Grunting, he pulled at the controls down to follow her and by extension the group of Kree and Nebula. But it was too late as Gamora's ship exploded from the in range blast from her sister. 

"No!"

The orb slowly drifted away before it was caught in a tractor beam.  
.  
.  
.  
Ronan started dragging an unconscious Drax toward a pool of yellow liquid sludge, then tossed him into it. Letting him drown. 

His comlink clicked on as Nebula spoke, landing her ship behind him, "Ronan, it is done." 

"Excellent."  
.  
.  
.  
Gamora unconsciously float in place. "Quill come on."

Rocket sighed sadly, "Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes but there's nothing we can do for her."

"These pods aren't meant to be out here. In a second, we're gonna be in the same boat."

With that, Rocket turned her pod around to head back into Knowhere, it was when she heard Quill breaking the silence and called for Yondu to come get him is when she jerked her pod around. 

She saw the pod door opening and him coming out, moving towards Gamora. 

"What're you doing? Don't be ridiculous!," she started, "Get back into your pod!"

Peter unlatched his mask from his ear. "You'll die in seconds!" 

Then the com cut off as he placed his mask behind Gamora's ear and formed over her face. Rocket stared sadly before getting out dodge. 

"Flarkin crazies....," her throat squeezed as if she were about to cry maybe. No, no she wasn't.  
.  
.  
.  
Drax inhaled was music to Groot's nonexistent ears as the liquid flushed from the puncture he had made. 

He shielded the man under him as a pod crashed landed in front of them. Groot smiled as he saw his little friend hop out of the totalled drone, muttering how they're all idiots. 

"Quill just got himself captured! None of this woulda ever happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!" 

Drax sighed. "I was a fool. All of the anger, the rage, was just to cover my loss" He looked to the ground beneath his hands. 

Rocket sneered. "Oh boo-hoo-hoo my wife and child are dead~," the raccoon mocked. 

Groot gasped. 

"Oh I don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people! It's no excuse to get everyone else dead along the way!," her eyes bore into Drax's. 

She straighted up with her ears folding down, "Come on Groot. Ronan has the stone. Best chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe and maybe just maybe we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there."

"I am Groot."

"Save them? How!"

"I am Groot"

Rocket stomped her foot down, in a battle with her inner self. "I KNOW they're our only friends that we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them and there's only two of us!"

Drax groaned as he stood up beside Groot before clasping his hand on Groot's shoulder. "Three." 

Rocket grunted in frustration as she began to kick at a patch of fine grass. "You're makin' me.. beat up.. grass!."  
.  
.  
.  
Ronan spoke to Thanos about the possession of he stone. It was only when he called him "boy" is when he ripped the orb in half and slammed the powerful stone into his hammer. 

"I will kill everyone on Xandar, then, Thanos, I will come for you!"

The holonet cut off, as Ronan took sight of Nebula. "After Xandar, you are going to kill my father?" Nebula tilted her head at him.

"You oppose me?," he asked darkly as he glared.

"You have seen what he has turned me into," she drawled out. "If you kill him, I will help you destroy a thousand planets."  
.  
.  
.

The Ravager ship hovered in place, Yondu's and the rest of his crew's voices echoed.

Yondu slammed his fist into Peter's stomach. "Betray me?" Another slam. "Steal my money?" Another blow. 

"Stop it! Leave him alone!," Gamora shouted as she was held back by two Ravagers. 

Peter groaned. 

"Yondu, listen! Ronan has something called the Infinity Stone!," Gamora said to Yondu, who stopped throwing any more punches. 

"I know what he's got, girl"

"He's going to kill everyone on Xandar...," Peter groaned, the pain in his stomach spasmed. "You'll miss the biggest score if you kill me." 

"The Stone," the blue man smirked, that wasn't gonna cut it for him. 

"Ronan. The bounty is doubled and Gamora iver here knows about him and his weaknesses." 

Gamora gave a curt nod at Yondu, who whistled for his arrow back to its holster. He chuckled. 

"You always did have s scrote, boy!," Yondu laughed as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder in a side hug as Gamora wrenched herself free from the two cheering Ravagers. 

"S'why I kept you on as a young'un." 

Suddenly they were interrupted by an explosion that rocked the entire ship. A few lights had blew due to the power. 

"Rocket..," Peter breathed out as he and Gamora followed Yondu and his crew to the pit. 

"Attention idiots. The lunatic on top if this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer." Drax, in the heavy metallic space suit aimed the blaster, ready to fire another shot again. 

"It's a weapon of my own design," she smirked. 

"What the hell...," Yondu muttered in disbelief, looking over at Peter, who was smiling like a total nimrod. 

"If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very BIG new one," Rocket snickered and began to count down. 

Quickly in haste, Peter leaned over the man in his seat as he crunched down onto the com button, "Wait Rocket, it's me Quill! We're fine, we gotten everything figured out!" 

"Oh heya Quill, what's going on?"

Peter sighed with a smile gracing his lips. It was kinda cute how her demeanor changed so quickly.


	8. Notice

Hi guys long time no see and I'm currently thinking about rewriting this fanfic.

Why? Eh just not happy with the first chapter but I wanna see what I can do with the other chapters too. Basically I wanna do better.

Thanks for reading  
~NightmareCerberus


End file.
